See you again
by livinquietly
Summary: You know the story, Kagome gets angry goes off into the woods alone. But you dont know what happens after, do you? I hold no ownership in Inuyasha.
1. Just an awkward night

"Ugh! Inuyasha, you ass!" Kagome screached. She was so done with being put down by him with his "Kikyo this" and "Kikyo that."  
Angrily, she once again stormed into the surrounding forest. Soon it was dark and she was hopelessy lost, having traveled too far from camp. Filled with panic Kagome went back the direction she came, only to end up deeper in the woods. She seriously needed help.  
While wandering, she saw the light of a fire so far, but so close. As a passing thought she hoped it wasn't bandits, and started heading in that direction.  
She began to hear chattering, like a small girl talking, it almost sounded like Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru's human ward. As she got closer, she realized it was, in fact, that sweet little girl. She stumbled into the clearing, hair a mess and clothes rumpled and ripped.  
" Kagome-chan!" Rin called out, startled. Soon following her was Jaken's "retched human speach", though his head was quickly the best of friends with a flying rock, which knocked him out cold. Looking the direction the rock had come from, Kagome was met with the sight of the great Lord Sesshoumaru of the West... looking relaxed. With none of his body armor on he almost looked approachable... almost. He was sitting against the trunk of a tree with one leg laying infront of him,his arm resting on the knee of his other. With a nearly lazy drawl in his voice he said " Why are you not with your pack, Miko?"

" I-I was angry at Inuyasha and wandered into the forest alone. I quickly became lost... then I saw your fire and-"  
" That is enough. Come, I will escort you to your pack. Unless you can find them on your own?" Kagome quickly shook her head, telling him, no, she can't or she would have by now.  
He rose and began to walk away with the silent command of "follow me". Once they were out of his follower's sight he grabbed her around the waist and took to the skyes. With a yelp she grabbed his sleave, burying her face in his chest as the wind whipped past. As she clung to him she listened to his heart, a steading pounding in her ear. This coupled with his body heat, soon lulled her to sleep. Had he not been holding her, she would have fallen. Feeling her go a little limp, Sesshoumaru manuvered himself to where he could be more comfortable with her in his arm.  
Vaguely, she realized some was shaking her. "Mmf, go 'way" Kagome mumbled sleepily.  
" This Sesshoumaru will not " go away" Miko. Wake up, we have reached our destination." The stern tone in his voice shot her awake. Hesitantly, she looked at her 'savior'... he did not look pleased with her. " Ahaha... sorry. I guess I was really tired." She murmured nervously.  
For what felt like hours, he just looked at her, rumpled hair and clothes, eyes red and puffy from sleep, that hesitant smile, and couldn't help but to marvel at her beauty. Kagome had begun to get uncomfortable as he had yet to release his iron grip on her waist. She started to fidget under his stare, wondering if she had something on her face. Idly she scratched at her cheek to see if she had drooled. The movement snapped him out of his trance-like state, and he quickly removed all contact from her person. Quietly clearing his throat, feelng almost awkward, he said that she should best be on her way, for dawn was approaching. With a "thankyou", she went, easily finding her way.

As they went their seperate ways, both couldn't help but hope to see the other again soon.


	2. Leave

When Kagome arrived at camp, she was met with a shock. There, under a tree, sat Inuyasha with Kikyo in his lap, both asleep. The rest of the group lay sleeping as well, though some looked troubled. Kagome sighed, finding it hard so be suprised, much less hurt. She had gotten over Inuyasha some time ago. She was nineteen now and had lost interest around seventeen. The jewel was almost complete, just a few more shards to go.

Tiredly, she crawled into her sleeping bag, bringing shippo close, curling around him protectively. Before she fell asleep, she thought of what could happen in the morning. With that, she was asleep.

__next morning__

"Wench! Hey wake up!" With a jolt Kagome snapped awake, instinctivly pulling shippo close to her body, sheilding him. When she saw no danger she relaxed, and calmy asked Inuyasha what he wanted.  
" Leave." Blinking, Kagome looked at him, confused. "What?"  
" I said leave, Wench. We don't need you here, we got Kikyo. She's the new shard detector."

Kagome looked around at all her friends, and they stood there sadly. Sango looked at her and said "Kagome, you know I love you, we all do, but its not safe here. You don't belong in this time, we think you should go home." Sango's eyes were filled with guilt and sadness, as were Miroku's. When no one stood up for her, she made her decision. She would leave, but she wouldn't go home.  
"As long as I can take Shippo with me."

Inuyasha blinked. " What?"  
" As long as Shippo comes with me I will leave. Would you like that honey?" Kagome said looking at her teary-eyed son. " Yes! I don't wanna stay here with them, Momma"

With that, she packed her things in her canary-yellow bag... and left.


	3. Barriers

Carrying Shippo on her shoulder, and walked west, toward the rising sun. She knew the first thing she had to do was find a place to stay for the night. As she was walking, she was periodicly sending her reiki out to check for danger. Kagome refused to take a risk right now.  
that was the last thing she needed.  
-TIME SKIP-

It was the middle of the afternoon and had finally found a shelter. It was a small cave near a river and she couldn't be happier withnher luck.  
Shippo had fallen asleep hours before, and she decided to let him sleep. It had been stressful and heart breaking to have to leave the people they considered family.  
They had spent many years laughing and crying with those people. Now she didn't know if she would ever see them again, or if she even wanted to, honestly. Placing the sleeping kit carefully on her hip, as not to wake him,  
she slipped off her pack and set it down on the cave floor.

Opening the old thing, she pulled out a sleeping bag and rolled it out. Taking Shippo, she placed him inside, kissing his little head when he frowned in his sleep. "He is such a deep sleeper." she thought to her self. Sighing, she placed a barrier at the entrance at the cave entrance, sat down, and began to read a book she had been trying to make time for.  
-NEXT DAY-

Jumpng, Kagome sprang up from her place next to Shippo in her sleeping bag, feeling a menacing presence just outside her barrier. After a analyzing the presences aura, she found she knew the menace.  
In fact he had helped her two nights prior in finding her way back to the camp that sent her away. Carefully sliding up and out of the coziness of her sleeping bag,  
she made sure she was vaguely prentable, and walked to the entrance, but not past the barrier. There stood Sesshomaru, in all of his pristine glory...glaring suspiciously at her.  
Kagome looked at him, as he did at her, with an unsure suspicion in her eyes and her stance.

"Miko, step out from behind this barrier so that I may speak with you." He said in an authoritive tone, obviously expecting her to do as told.

"I can hear you from in here just fine.",she said deciding she didn't want to just yet. "Miko-"

"It's Kagome."

"...Miko, you will come out, now."

"What's in it for me?"

"The ability to live."

"Sounds fair.", with that she stepped past her barrier, into what possibly could be, by his expression, could be her last moments alive. 


End file.
